1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for openably supporting the lid of a cup holder installed in the center console of an automobile and to a cup holder utilizing the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice to provide a cup holder in the center console of an automobile. While some of the prior art cup holders of this type are merely depressions formed in the upper surface of the center console, others are provided with lids for keeping out dust and the like. The cup holders with lids use different methods of lid attachment. In some, the lid is attached so as to open and close by rotating about a single pin (single-pin type). In others, the lid is attached to be opened from its lowered, latched position by being once slid downward and then released (sliding type).
Since the single-pin type lid rotates about a single rotation axis, the outer edge of the lid moves along a large arc during opening and closing and considerable space therefore has to be secured for opening and closing of the lid. A cup holder with this type of lid is therefore not well suited for installation in the center console where space is at a premium.
While the cup holder with the sliding type lid enables smooth opening of the lid without interference with surrounding components even when the lid is provided flush with its surroundings, the fact that the lid has to be once slid downward means that the amount of space required above the lid is even greater than in the case of the cup holder with the single-pin lid. The locations at which it can be installed are therefore limited.
One object of the invention is to overcome the aforesaid problems of the prior art by providing a device for openably supporting a lid and a cup holder which reduce the amount of space required for lid opening and closing.